The design of chandeliers, lamps, and various other decorative items often involves the need to attach decorative ornaments or crystal components (for example, octagonal or circular beads, pendants, and other ornaments) to supporting metal frames. According to prior art practice, the attachment of these ornaments to the frames typically requires the use of wires, hooks, or other fastening means, and may require special tools. In addition, prior art mounting arrangements and methods typically require multiple fabrication and assembly steps, multiple parts and/or materials, and are labor intensive and costly to perform. Also, simple prior art wire mounting methods do not generally allow for the desired positioning or orientatating of some components, such as jewels, pendalogs, or pear shaped pendants, though conventional hooks may provide some orientatating of such ornaments, for example, with the aid of gravity. Systems allowing for the orientation of such components other than by gravity generally require complex and expensive brackets, hooks, or other attachment means. Aspects of the present invention overcome these disadvantages of the prior art, among others, when mounting ornaments in decorative fixtures.